The Mad Man With a Box
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: What happens when 4 curious boys find themselves in another universe of trouble? Who do you call when your in trouble in a place you know nothing about? James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall learn they must call upon The Mad Man with the Box.


James and the boys walked hastily through the large stone venue. Something about it gave them the creeps, why would Gustavo suggest this place of all places to perform. I mean sure it was beautiful according to logan it was built in the 1600's or something but still as detailed and frail as the stones were...the 4 boys couldnt help but feel as if there were eyes following them through the corridors. Luckily they arrived at the end of the hall toward the backstage area where they started unpack there wardrobe.

" Hey guys did you know this place was built in 1601 by the-" logan started but james kendall and carlos all groaned having heard this 2 hours before in the car trip.

" WE KNOW!" The three boys said in unison causing logan to shrink back.

" Ugh. Didn't gustavo know that we needed a vacation after tour? Not lets send the dawgs to the middle of english countryside kinda of vacation but like on a beach..." James said whiningly sitting down.

" With girls..." carlos dreamed on.

" In bikinis..." James continued.

" GUYS!" Kendall called them to attention and they snapped back into reality. " One more show for our fans isn't going to kill us...besides why don't we call penny up. Maybe she can come tonight." He suggested. Everyone seemed excited about this idea aside from james. He looked a bit pissed off to be exact. Him and penny ended things on a bad note about 6 months ago and he deffinatley did not want to sail that boat again. He sighed and unpacked his comb and hair straightener and other items. He looked into the vanity mirror and tried to fix his hair a bit when he caught sight of short petite girl, with long black hair and shocking violet eyes. He watched her as she seemed to fidget with her mic looking around nervously. Curious he watches her flee behind a curtain. He stood up and ran to where she disappeared.

" James where are you going?" Logan said starring at him oddly along with kendall and carlos. For some reason james was not paying attention. Instead he had a gut feeling that was so oddly placed in his stomach to follow her.

" James!" Kendall called after him but he slipped behind the curtain quickly into a dark corridor. He whipped out his iphone lighting up just enough for him to see a door at the end. He felt some sort of magnetic pull towards it and took some steps forward cautiously. Suddenly he heard a large thud from behind him and he jumped.

" SHIT CARLOS THAT HURT!" logan said pushing off carlos from his chest. Kendall stumbled ontop of them both rubbing his head.

" Guys?" James asked pointing the light toward them. " what the hell?" He said angrily.

" We should be asking you that. Why are you in this weird ass corridor and why doesn't it have lights?" Carlos said rubbing his side. James shrugged.

" I...i don't know. I just got this weird feeling to come in here and..." His friends starred at him. He looked behind him where the door still stood. Suddenly he felt it again. The pull. He took some more steps forward almost at the handle.

" James don't!" logan said pulling him back.

" Why not?"

" Because you don't know whats behind that door, this castle is centuries old and your going to do it anyway aren't you?" he said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

" Yup." He said witth a smile. " carlos?"

" Do it!" James smiled wickedly and turned the rusted door nob. Slowly he pushed it open and glanced around. Below him he spotted steps and he informed everyone to watch there steps.

" Im not going down there- Do you even realize what is in this place?" Logan pressed on. All three boys looked up at him.

" Fine logie, then you can miss out on all the history crap you were bombarding us with before and stay up here in the dark corridor yourself." Carlos said temptingly. Logan groaned and cursed.

" Fine." He said rolling his eyes grabbing onto kendalls shirt for support. Suddenly there was crack that echoed throught the darkness.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

" OH SHIT!" James said as he spotted the steps breaking underneath them. All 4 boys ran straight ahead and jumped over the large gap between solid ground and the staircase, tumbling ontop of one another groaning again. They watched as the stair case fell apart and decended miles down. They all look at each other in shock.

" Crap we're stuck!" Carlos said starring up where the bridge/staircase once stood and the door to freedom taunted them.

" nice going james!" Logan said slapping him on the arm.

" HEY! This isn't my fault! You guys followed me!" He argued back.

" Come on, there must be another way out." kendall said brushing off the dirt from his pants. They all nodded and walked through a small passage way next to them. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours when they came to a dead end.

" great now what do we do-Hey wheres carlos?" james said looking around.

" CARLOS!" Logan yelled.

" CARLOS!" They all screamed in unison.

" GUYS!" He called back from further away. " GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" He whimpred. They all looked at each other and ran to him quickly.

" CARLOS KEEP TALKING WE'LL FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!" Kendall yelled, cutting in and out of the obstacles. They all stopped and breathed heavily.

" CARLOS!" Kendall screamed. Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream and huddled together.

" CARLOS!" Kendall screamed once more running to the sound of the screaming. He found carlos curled up in fetal position starring at what looked to be an army of Angel stone statues. He starred at them curiously then back to carlos who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

" Carlos..." James said walking over to him. " Whats wrong?"

" they moved! I swear to god they moved." He yelled. Logan laughed a bit and walked over to one of them.

" Carlos, there statues. They don't move!" He said touching one and rolling his eyes and turning away.

" N-No I swear they moved."

" Carlos they didn't-" But he quickly looked back as if feeling a pair of eyes on the back of his neck. He backed up a bit.

" Whatever you do. Do not. Take your eyes. Off of them." Someone said from the doorway. All 4 boys screamed as they saw a petite girl with black long hair and violet eyes standing there starring down the statue army. It was the girl from before james thought. He smiled and watched her. " did you not hear me?"

" where did you come from-" Kendall asked scared. James and logan pulled carlos to his feet.

" SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" She yelled at them. They reluctantly obeyed. " Now slowly back out of the doorway with me. Don't move your eyes away from them."

" But-" carlos was shushed by a hand and did as he was told.

" DOCTOR!" She screamed over her shoulder. They all looked at her oddly. " DAMN IT YOU GUYS YOU DON'T LISTEN FOR SHIT!" They turned back to see the statue had moved closer.

" did those things just move-" Kendall asked scaredly pointing at them.

" holy fucking-" But james had no time to finish because the angels quickly moved once more.

" When I say run... Run." She said cautiously. They didn't turn around this time but nodded and prepared there feet.

" RUN!" She screamed as they all turned on there heels and followed her.

" WHERE ARE WE GOING!" James screamed behind her. She ducked and jumped over broken pieces of stone as fast as possible. James turned around and watched his friends follow him closely.

" DOCTOR!" She screamed into the blackness again.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING TO!" James yelled toward her.

" SHUT UP!" She yelled in back of her toward him. Within in seconds all 4 boys heard a racking noise and a blue flash of light. Without a second to waste they watched as the girl disappeared into a lightened room that appeared out of nowhere. They quickly followed her and lost there footing , everyone tumbling and falling into one another. Theyre eyes landed to the darkness outside in fear these ' angels' were still after them, but the door quickly shut. They quickly turned back to see a short man in a baise blazer wearing a red boe tie starring them down with a friendly smile.

" Who the ...Hell are you?" Logan said out of breath and piled under his friends.

" Ello'... Im the doctor." He said holding out his hand.


End file.
